hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Scene for Dummies
Scene for Dummies is an unreleased song by Hollywood Undead. Overview It was recorded during the time of Hollywood Undead's recording, but was not featured on the tracklisting. It may have been intended as a bonus track of some sort, or was just completely taken off the tracklisting by the band themselves. Lyrics Da Kurlzz: What? Yo, this is Da Kurlzz, bitch! We ain't just a gang, motherfucker, but a way of life Yo, check it: this is my boy, Tha Produca! Da Kurlzz and Tha Produca: All you fags on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at Scene kids, ghetto stars; come on, grab your gats All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40s in the 'hood Tilah, Tilah; shake that ass like you know you should All you fags on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at Chad Crews getting bruised, now it's time to move All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40s in the 'hood Tilah, Tilah; shake that ass like you know you should Funny Man: Hollywood Undead, get it through your head Tha Produca: (Funny Man) Funny Man: Download this song, put it in your iPod Fuck that, put it on your homepage You'll be the coolest kid on fucking MySpace I'm at the scene club, told Jeffree Star to beat it Shady Jeff: (What the fuck?) Tha Produca: 'Cause I left her a comment and saw that bitch delete it Shady Jeff: (Fucking asshole) Funny Man: And that's fucked up 'cause I sent it from my sidekick You want beef, meet me on Franklin and Highland Da Kurlzz and Tha Produca: All you fags on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at Scene kids, ghetto stars; come on, grab your gats All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40s in the 'hood Tilah, Tilah; shake that ass like you know you should All you fags on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at Chad Crews getting bruised, now it's time to move All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40s in the 'hood Tilah, Tilah; shake that ass like you know you should Charlie Scene: It's Charlie Scene, he ain't ever looking cheesy It's Charlie Scene, it ain't easy being scene-y If I was you, I'd hate me too We could take it to the parking lot like '82, and bring your crew! And I'd hate to be the one to break the news Whoever chipped Mattie's tooth, I'll shank you too (Bitch!) That night at '82, the parking lot was stacked I grabbed my gat and got my hand stamped by Matt I could barely walk around 'cause the dance floor was so packed I walked to the back and lit off some black hats (Bap! Bap! Bap!) Scene kids, tired of being picked on by mean kids And I'd hate to be obscene, kid, but have you seen my penis? Funny Man: (I have!) Charlie Scene: I know you have 'cause that shit is bomb My dick's got more friends than Tom These scene clubs, I run these I should write the book "How to Be Scene for Dummies" Da Kurlzz and Tha Produca: All you fags on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at Scene kids, ghetto stars; come on, grab your gats All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40s in the 'hood Tilah, Tilah; shake that ass like you know you should All you fags on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at Chad Crews getting bruised, now it's time to move All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40s in the 'hood Tilah, Tilah; shake that ass like you know you should Shady Jeff: (Fucking shit was brutal) (I broke that fucking bitch off) Yo, Shady Jeff at the mic Wanna shout out to my boys in FFTL on tour Roommate: Chad Crews, no more pills, fool! David Bridge; Pirate Dawg; Evsas, your mom misses you Wrecking Crew girls; The Frauds; Rosie, where the fuck the treats at? Apartment 20, Franklin and Highland, Avenue 43 Nela, fool; South Pass, Eagle Rock North Hollywood; Tio, kid; Compton, fool Inglewood! Da Kurlzz: 818! 213! 310! 323! LA, biatch! Da Kurlzz and Tha Produca: All you fags on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at Scene kids, ghetto stars; come on, grab your gats All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40s in the 'hood Tilah, Tilah; shake that ass like you know you should All you fags on Sunset, show me where the fuck you at Chad Crews getting bruised, now it's time to move All the world and Hollywood, drinking 40s in the 'hood Tilah, Tilah; shake that ass like you know you should Shady Jeff: (I cummed in her mouth...) Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals, drums, percussion, vocals *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Shady Jeff - programming, vocals Trivia *This is, so far, the only unreleased song that has been leaked to the public that features Shady Jeff having his own verse. Category:Unreleased Category:Songs Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce (HU) Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:Shady Jeff Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics